Stay with me
by Ruthyroo
Summary: What i would like to happen when Brendan returns home from Ireland. Stendan smut.


**Stay with me :)**

It had only been a couple of days since Brendan went back to Ireland and already I feel completely lost, but it's not surprising when the other half of you is missing. We didn't exactly leave on the best of terms did we? And it's not like he has even called or text me. I could ring him I suppose, but why should I? It was his choice to leave me. There is a part of me that wants to call him though, tell him how lonely I am, how I miss his voice and how strange the flat feels without his dominant presence.

I miss waking up with him, how the simplest things like brushing our teeth in the morning would always end up with us snogging each other's face off. The way he would eat his breakfast, he'd end up having it all in his tash and I'd have to brush the bits of food off, it became part of my routine. I've missed doing that. Brendan and food definitely go hand in hand and sometimes it seemed like he was constantly eating, I don't know where he puts it. But the thing about him I miss the most though is his smile.

Its night time I crave him more, not being able to feel the warmth of his body and smell his lingering scent of aftershave. I'm probably feeling it more tonight though because I've had a drink, my emotions are all over the place and he is all I can think about. I veg out in front of the tele and crack open a beer; what else have I got to do? I have no friends or family anymore. I hear the faint rattling of keys and I know that could mean only one thing…he's come home.

I don't move from the sofa, it's like I have lost the ability and suddenly I'm a quivering mess. I don't know what kind of mood he will be in, as for me I'm a little bit drunk and my heart is pounding. I hear a knock next and then I remember that I put the lock across the door a few hours ago, I guess I didn't expect him home so soon. I take a deep breath and get up from my comfortable position; it seems to take me ages to get the front door.

He is standing there looking like he's had better days and I wonder what has made him look so sad. Maybe it's because he's left his boys again, or maybe it's because he left me. I open the door more to let him in, but I don't speak and neither does he. What has happened to us? I close the door and he is standing behind me, I have no idea what he is thinking, I could never suss him out could I? We stand just looking at each other, words failing both off us still and I can't take it anymore.

I brush past him in the hope to resume the position on the sofa, but I don't get very far when I feel him pull at my arm and bring me close to him. He looks a little wired, but I'm not scared, I know he will never hurt me again. I feel a little light headed, probably from a mixture of the booze and the way he is staring at me right now. He pulls me even closer to him so that our bodies are touching, molding into one and although I won't show him, inside I'm smiling, smiling because he's here.

Suddenly everything is perfect because our lips have found their way home to each other and we're kissing fervently like the past few days hadn't happened. It doesn't take long to get lost in him and before I know it, I'm being stripped of my clothes. He hands are all over me, it's like he doesn't know what part of me to touch first, but I don't care, he's here and he still wants me. My cock is very pleased to see him, almost as pleased as I am and already he has my whole body aching for him.

He lifts my leg up holding it in place and his fingers find their way in to my hole, i worry at first balancing on one leg with a few beers inside me, but my back is resting on the wall and he has me firmly in place. I moan a little as he increases the number of fingers and I tug at his clothes in a desperate attempt to take them off, but I have no control, not yet. My cock is hard and throbbing and I want him to give me some form of release, it's only been a few days, but even that was a few too long.

He removes his fingers; drop's to his knees and begins to stroke my hardness. His midas touch is driving me crazy and soon enough I feel his lips on the end of my cock as well. It's like I'm having doubled pleasure and I don't want this overwhelming sensation to end. I run my hands through his hair and then hold his head, forcing more of myself in to his mouth. He takes the hint instantly and almost swallows me whole, sucking my full length with ease. I can feel myself losing control in his mouth and he simply sucks me dry.

My body is shaking and I want him badly, so badly that when he stands up I push him against the other side of the wall, ripping his clothes off in a wild frenzy. A laugh escapes him, but it doesn't throw me off and I ravage him with confidence and prepare to show him what he's been missing. He always did tell me his cock was made for my mouth and considering it only took me a few minutes of mind blowing sucking to taste his warm cum in my mouth I'd be inclined to agree.

With no words spoken he lifts me up and carries me in to the kitchen, I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on tight to him. He puts me down just in front of the kitchen table, where I'm then turned around and bent over it. My hole is longing to be filled of him and he knows it. I hold on to the table, I know he's going to fuck me hard and fast, sometimes this is just his way and that's fine by me.

I feel the full force of him thrusting into me and as the table bangs in to the wall, the vase and condiments fall to the floor. I don't care about anything else at this moment; I only care about him, his need for me and my need for him. When we are together this way it's like nothing else matters and now I'm sure it doesn't. We have each other, we don't need anything else. He thrusts even harder in to me and soon I'm taken to a whole new level of bliss. I wonder if my man will ever stop surprising me.

He cum's for the second time, well and truly spent and I'm longing to hear his voice now. I want him to comfort me, to restore my faith in our relationship…I need that now. With his body resting on mine I hear the words so faintly that I wonder if I really heard them at all. I don't respond just in case it was wishful thinking, but then I hear them again, only louder this time.

"I'm so sorry Steven."

I feel the loss as he moves away from me and my first thought was maybe he's trying to say goodbye, but then I turn round to face him and feel his lips on mine once more. He holds on to me tightly and I can feel the sadness that he is feeling, it only makes me hold him back tighter than ever.

"I just don't wanna lose ye."

All the while my heart is beating he could never lose me.

"I'm sorry Bren, I should have listened to you…believed everything you said. I let you down."

"I just love ye so much, ye know?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. I love you too."

"I shouldn't have left ye."

"I should have asked you to stay."

"We can do this all night ye know? Shall we hit the sack?"

"I'd like nothing more Bren. We are alright aren't we?"

"We're better than alright Steven."

And just like that the past few days had been erased and everything felt better than ever between us. I know that more obstacles would come, they always do with us, but lying in his arms, hearing his heart beating was all that mattered right now.

"Oh and Bren one more thing"

"Yes Steven."

"Just so you know; I always want you to stay with me."

**Please review xx xx xx**


End file.
